vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Novamon
Summary Grace Novamon is a mythical, Galaxy Digimon said to be born from the fusion of Apollomon and Dianamon, members of the Olympos XII, when an unprecedented crisis loomed over the Digital World: Iliad in the past. By colliding the opposing energies of the sun and the moon together, it formed Big Bang-class energy within its body. Because of this, it has been predicted that Grace Novamon itself has become a standalone galaxy, and it is said that it is impossible to measure its total data size accurately. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Grace Novamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Galaxy Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier, Solar Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Large Size (Type 7), Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Offensive Information Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Durability Negation with Dark Crusher, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Is a fusion of the two Olympos Xll members Apollomon and Dianamon. The Olympos Xll are comparable to the Royal Knights. Stated to have Big-Bang Class energy. Should be far above the likes of Dianamon and Apollomon in power.) Bypasses Conventional Durability with Eclipse Finger, Dark Crusher, Dark Fire and Seisei no Houkou. Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range At least Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ with projectiles Standard Equipment: Meleagros Intelligence: As the fusion between two Olympos Xll members, Grace Novamon should be just as talented if not more talented when it comes to combat and battles strategies. It should have the same skill that can allow it to match the Royal Knights in combat. It should have the 1000+ years of combat experience most Olympos Xll members. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Eclipse Finger:' Focuses the amplified energy within its body in the palms of its hands, melting the enemy by touching them. *'Calydon Arcus:' Fires the eight "Meleagros" blades it wears on its back to pursue the enemy until they are destroyed. *'Corona Flame:' By exhausting all of its physical strength, it fires a flaming shot at the opponent by concentrating the power of fire on its forehead. *'Corona Knuckle:' Fires continuous punches with its blazing fists through the power of fire. *'Petit Prominence:' Wrapping its whole body in flames, it defends itself or body slams. *'Flame Dive:' Firamon flies up and catches fire, and then dives down on his opponents. *'Fira Claw:' Firamon's claw catches fire and he slashes his opponents. *'Fira Bomb:' Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. *'Crimson Beast King Wave:' (Gurenjūouha) Concentrates its flame into an energy wave resembling a lion. *'Dance of the Crimson Lion:' (Kurenai Shishi no mai) A combination of flaming punches and kicks. *'Refreshing Roar:' (Seisei no Houkou) Roars to release a fiery shock wave that burns everything down, disintegrating the enemy's data. *'Arrow of Apollo:' Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. *'Phoebus Blow:' Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. *'Solblaster/Sol Blaster:' Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back to incinerate his enemies. *'Luna Claw:' Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. *'Tear Shot:' Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. *'Lop-Ear Ripple:' Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. *'Moon Night Bomb:' Throws froth with its hands to put an opponent to sleep. *'Tear Arrow:' Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it. *'Moon Night Kick:' Jumps into the sky and comes down on an opponent with a kick. *'Lunatic Dance:' Bewitches opponents with a graceful dance and attacks while its guard is down. *'Ice Archery:' An attack that uses ice arrows. *'Dark Archery:' Attacks using arrows of dark energy. * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. *'Dark Crusher:' Uses an arrow of Darkness to destroy any data it touches. If the opponent survives, then there is a chance that they are paralyzed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Bow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Olympos XII Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Guardians Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users